undertaleocfandomcom-20200223-history
Xander
Appearance Without his armor, he has a white shirt with a blue deltarune on it, as well as a blue jacket. With his armor on, he resembles Kris in the Dark World, but his armor is red. Skills (Note that some of his skills are taken from Glitchtale. Please don't sue me Camila) His skills will be split into 3 Categories: Defensive, Offensive, and True Knight abilities. Skills: Defensive * Weapon Summoning: Xander can summon his Sword and Shield without losing any MP. * Blue Magic: Xander learned how to use Sans telekinesis after being around Sanses. With blue magic, Xander can decrease or increase a person's gravity and use telepathy. This costs 10 MP. * Healing: Xander can make one of his hands glow, and touching a person with this hand will heal any wounds. This, sadly, can only heal up to 20 HP. This also heals Karma Damage, but doesn't remove Karma. Costs 15 MP. * Shield: Xander can summon a cresent shaped shield to save him from falls or being thrown. He can also make a dome shield to protect anyone around him. The dome shield has a duration of 5 seconds, but he can increase the duration, but it drains 1 MP per second after the 5 second duration. The Crescent shield costs 10 MP. The D * Armor of the Red Knight: Xander can summon a red translucent armor to surround him. This doesn't cost MP. This allows Xander to take half damage from all attacks except Karma. * FILE 0: Xander can use the FILE 0 skill to give him any item, weapon, or armor from Undertale. This only works in Undertale AU's, so he can't use it in Deltarune AU's. Can ONLY be used outside of battle and doesn't cost any MP. * Teleport/Portals: Xander can create portals to AU's or places in AU's. Can only be used outside of battle and costs no MP. Also Xander can use teleportation to go to Au's, similar to the Portals. * True Knight: By increasing his determination, he can fully materialize his armor, granting him double stats. This costs 100 MP. Skills: Offensive * Slicers: Slash-shaped projectiles launched from the blade. Xander can shoot up to 5 of these. Since Xander has a Magic Meter (like Kris and the TP meter), these don't use any MP (Magic Points) * Blades: Xander can summon blades, which look like the upper part of his sword's blade. He can shoot a unlimited amount. Like the Slicers, the blades don't waste any MP. * Beams: By thrusting his blade forwards, Xander can shoot a long beam. This costs 20 MP. * Pulse Slam: Xander slams the ground, causing a shockwave. This costs 50 MP and has good range. Skills: True Knight * True Knight: A form that gives him his Armor. Costs 100 MP. * Hyper Slicer: A large slicer that does up tp 5000 dmg. Costs 20 MP. * Overload Beam/Omega Beam: A large beam. Costs 30 MP. * Frago-Nuclear Impact: Stabs the ground, causing a massive explosion. Costs 80 MP and instant kills non-boss Monsters. Personality Xander is nice to those that he is friends with. He hates it when others lie to him, and also hates being shipped. He hates being interrupted by others as well. He has changed ever since he got out of his void. Weapons DT Sword. A sword made of magic. Can shoot slicers and beams. Dmg: 5. Increases with each level. Maniac's Knife. A weapon used by the Chara of his world. DMG: 9. Increases with each Level. DT Shield. A shield made of magic. DF: +4. Increases with each level. Locket. A gift from one of his friends. Def +4. Increases with each level. At Lvl 20, doubles AT and DF. ---- Xander's Stat Chart He has 2 different stats: Undertale style and Deltarune style. His Undertale style stats are the same as frisk's from Undertale, so I made the chart below for his Deltarune Style Stats. To see the stat chart from Undertale the link is here.